vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Garland (Final Fantasy I)
|-|Garland= |-|Chaos= Summary Garland is the primary antagonist of Final Fantasy, originally a rogue knight from World A who abducted Princess Sarah before he was defeated by the Warrior of Light. But by fate, Garland was spirited away into World B where he ended up becoming the most faithful servant of Chaos in their battle against Cosmos and her warriors. But during the final cycle, as his fellow warriors have forsaken Chaos to act on their own whims, Garland reveals he and Chaos are bond by fate before serving as the god's last line of defense against the Warriors of Cosmos. Upon his defeat, Garland would end up in World A's distant past where he forged a pact with the Four Fiends and became the very creature whose memory inspired the creation of Chaos himself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely 6-C | At least 5-A Name: Garland | Chaos Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Male Age: At least 4,000 years old, assuming he only went through two time loops Classification: Rogue Knight of Cornelia | Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Master Swordsman, Immortality (Type 4; Is stated that he constantly revives over and over with the timeloop he has created.), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Water and Earth variety), Curse Manipulation and Transmutation (Was capable of inflicting curses on a bunch of soldiers, which turned them into bats), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Energy Blasts (In the form of Flare), Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up, slowing targets and sending others backwards and forwards in time), Reality Warping (The final battle takes place in a pocket universe Chaos created), Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Able to fend off the entire royal military on his own, far stronger than an Earth Vampire: common enemies who can destroy entire large chapels on their own), likely Island level+ (The King of Cornelia likely employed Nitro Powder in his efforts to rescue Princess Sarah) | At least Large Planet level (Fought and killed the Warriors of Light in many time loops) Speed: Unknown | Sub-Relativistic (Able to keep up with the Warriors of Light at the end of the story, who were stated to have grown in speed by about a dozen times and fight Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, likely Island Class+ | At least Large Planet Class Durability: At least Large Building level, likely Island level+ (Completely unphased by anything the King of Cornelia could throw at him, including the incredibly potent explosive known as Nitro Powder) | At least Large Planet level (Tanked blows from the Warriors of Light) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range with his longsword | Extended melee range. At least Planetary (His powers are derived from the four elemental Crystals, which govern the forces of World A), likely far higher with reality warping (Created a pocket universe large enough to contain multiple stars, he is also capable of interacting with others thousands of years into the past or future) Standard Equipment: Armor, Longsword | None Intelligence: Garland was the greatest knight in Cornelia's history prior to his defection, easily outmatching the entirety of Cornelia's standing army with his incredible swordsmanship, which was supplemented by its ability to change forms to suit the situation. His pact with the Four Fiends allowed him to become Chaos, accumulating thousands of years of combat experience from defeating numerous incarnations of the Warriors of Light in different time loops and mastering a wide variety of magic, including the Four Fiends' signature attacks. Weaknesses: Both Garland and Chaos are rather overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: Garland: *'Blaze:' Garland splits his sword in two, swinging the two blades to release a flurry of fire projectiles that home in on foes. *'Cyclone:' Garland swings his sword to create two enormous tornadoes that follow foes and reflect incoming attacks and projectiles. *'Earthquake:' Garland configures his sword into his axe form and slams it into the ground, causing a localized earthquake which shifts and fragments the surrounding area into jagged spikes that can impale enemies. *'Flare:' Garland charges his blade with ultimate Black Mage spell before rushing at his opponent with a powerful swing that he quickly follows up with another attack to send his foe flying. *'Tsunami:' Garland throws his sword at the floor in its whip form, allowing it to snake towards the opponent and release explosive plumes of water in its wake. *'Soul of Chaos:' His EX Burst in Dissidia, in which he repeatedly attacks his foe with every one of his sword's special forms in rapid succession, slashing his opponent with twin swords, flogging them several times with the chain whip, stabbing them several times with the spear, and smashing them with the axe before spinning to finish the target with two powerful sword blows. Chaos: *'Blizzara:' Chaos starts a blizzard in an attempt to damage and freeze them with biting winds and jagged hail. *'Curaja:' Chaos closes his wounds with healing light and restores his stamina. *'Firaga:' Chaos conjures an enormous fireball that converts itself into a rain of flaming projectiles to scorch his foes. *'Flare:' Chaos causes a spontaneous fusion reaction to obliterate foes with the light and heat released by it, dealing non-elemental damage. *'Haste:' Chaos speeds up time around himself, increasing his effective movement and combat speed. *'Slowra:' Chaos slows down time around one target, reducing their effective movement and combat speed. *'Thundaga:' Chaos causes a series of powerful lightning bolts to rain from the sky and electrocute his foes. Key: Garland | Chaos Note:'''Not to be confused with the similarly named character from Final Fantasy IX. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Chelsea Mamonarge (Bunny Must Die: Chelsea and the 7 Devils) Chelsea's Profile (Note: High 8-C Garland was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Final Bosses Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Square Enix Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Curse Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5